


Fun in the Seventh Dimension of Reality

by Kay_Peaches



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fanfic Mondays, M/M, Prideshipping, yugioh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_Peaches/pseuds/Kay_Peaches
Summary: The seventh dimension, as far as Seto Kaiba knew, was a bridge between two different worlds or parallel universes. Of course, those worlds were his own and the one Atem lived in. A dimension where Atem could live to be pharaoh and play god to his hearts content.Kaiba knew though, that with his own technology, he wasn't just playing god. He was living like one.





	Fun in the Seventh Dimension of Reality

**Author's Note:**

> These stories will be a collection of one shots from a post Dark Side of Dimensions world. I'm pretty sure for Kaiba to cross the dimensions he does, he would need to be traveling through the seventh dimension, but if someone knows better than I do, please let me know!

Seto Kaiba, at the tender age of 18, had done many selfish things in his life. He had rented out the entirety of Domino City for a card game tournament, he had stepped on the dreams of many duelists to become one of the best gamers in the world, and he had practically shoved his own adopted father out of a skyscraper for the sake of owning Kaiba Corp. himself.

Yes, he had done many more selfish deeds and acts than another man might do in his entire life. However, nothing could be more selfish than what he had done at the age of 18.

He created with his own two hands, a space elevator that would ascend him into the heavens, and launch him into the great beyond. He had created it knowing he would deplete his company of vital resources, he had launched himself the first time to the distressed calls of his brother, and he had done all of this only for the sake of dueling a man who was supposedly dead.

Kaiba had done his research, though. He knew no one could die in the reality of the cosmos, and infinite dimensions before him. All he had to do was tap into the math and science behind traveling through different dimensions and he would be able to do and see anything.

It had all been worth it when he saw the image of the ancient king before him, standing at his throne with a knowing and satisfied grin on his face. Their duel had been passionate, intense and exhausting. A part of Kaiba had been relieved to lose to Atem, though, because after losing to Atem, he knew he would need to keep coming back for more rematches.

His addiction just grew worse when Atem brought Seto Kaiba back to his quarters and explained to him the true source of his own emotions. A terrifying experience called affection that manifested into sensual lovemaking for the rest of the night. And then Kaiba was forced to leave, only days after he had arrived.

The biggest downside that Seto Kaiba could see, though, was the fact that when his inter-dimensional pod landed in his own three dimensional world again, the time had been catapulted two years into the future. He didn't look a day older than 19, yet his ID had said he was 21 now.

 

And of course, the acid rain fallout as a consequence of his travel was a bit of a downside as well.

 

____________

 

"Kaiba." Atem's stern voice rang through Seto's tired mind like the bells atop a cathedral. Constant and melodic, yet impossible to ignore. "You've been here for two days now. You must be leaving soon. You know I promised myself that I would not allow you to miss another two years of Mokuba's life."

Seto lay in a canopy of gold fabrics. The warm afternoon sun kissed and caressed the pale skin of his face as it beamed through the window, and Atem's sweet touch covered whatever the sun couldn't reach. "He's older than me now." Seto remarked, his voice quiet, as if saying it any louder would suddenly make his world crumble away before him.

"He's your younger brother, Seto. He will never be older than you." Atem let his gaze move away from Seto Kaiba, and towards the window. Dunes of sand stretched out before him, and in the distance was an unfitting, morphing sphere of images and lights that Seto traveled through every time he came here.

"You seem to not be understanding how this works, then." Seto finally picked his head up from his reclined position. He had tried to explain everything to Atem, as his equal, rival, and lover. "My body is stuck here, not aging with you, while time flies out there." He looked in Atem's line of sight. "I'm still 19. And Mokuba will be celebrating his 27th birthday when I return from this trip. Even when I'm on earth for months on end, my body still doesn't age." It was a hard pill to swallow, but Kaiba knew this was the life he wanted to be living, and there was no reversing it now.

Atem's beautifully tanned fingers carded through Seto's long brown locks, a soothing technique that Kaiba had tried to do on Atem in return, but would usually end up getting his fingers stuck in the threads of large mutli-colored hair. If his fingernails didn't snag one strand, then his ring usually would. When Atem would do this to Kaiba, however, the whole world and all Kaiba's worries would melt away.

"Have you looked into that acid rain problem?" Atem asked out of the blue. The pollution from the pod just seemed to be getting worse and worse with each trip.

"You and I both know Mokuba will never let them remove the space elevator without me safe and on the ground. They won't even touch it to try and fix it. No one else knows how the technology works." Seto sometimes had regrets about leaving his home dimension a slowly rotting shell - but the world deserved it for the hell that Atem had to go through.

"And Mokuba won't be there forever to save you. You need to fix the acid rain problem before the world destroys your way home." Atem knew at the end of the day, Kaiba would always care about the empire he had created on earth. He would always care about the state of duel monsters in the world, and create new and innovative ways for Duel Monsters to take over every aspect of modern day life. Atem also knew the world was definitely sick of paying for Kaiba's selfishness.

 

Atem moved the both of them around, the golden silky sheets of his bed bunching and twisting with every move the two of them made. Both of them naked, and feeling the comfort of skin touching skin. Nothing was more natural and beautiful in Atem's mind than Seto Kaiba's body.

"Let's make a deal." Atem muttered, his hand trailing from Seto's hair to the sheets by his head. With a small grunt, he pushed his body up to hover slightly above his much larger lover. "I'll do something for you now, but if you don't fix your little problem by next time, then I won't be doing this again."

The sun was setting into the golden hour, and making Kaiba's skin glow as if he was one of the passed on souls himself. "I can never pass down an offer like that." His lips spread into a knowing and happy smile.

With Kaiba's confirmation, Atem got to work. He began with those tempting lips, slightly thinner than his own but so pink and soft. His lips touched Seto's and in the back of his mind, Atem could hear a beautifully pitched bell, telling him he was on the right path. Atem was the King of Games after all, and what was this other than a physical, mature game?

Atem let their lips remain together as he positioned himself above Seto. He was the only man in the multiverse that would ever see Seto Kaiba look up at him with soft, wet blue eyes, and pink swollen lips. He was the only man who could take a hold of Seto's knees and gently spread them to a comfortable position around Atem's own waist. He was the only man in existence who would ever hear the soft pants and moans of Seto Kaiba, and occasionally hear a desperate call for his name. 

Just like everything else in this dimension, sex was a bit of a blur to Kaiba. Of course he could feel it - every push Atem would make into him, and every tug against his own length - yet the sensations and the sights all had a golden shadow overcasting them. He would feel his hole being penetrated by Atem's slicked fingers, and stretched by all three digits, but nothing ever hurt him. Nothing ever made him uncomfortable. He would just lay back and feel a general satisfaction behind each and every move his lover made on him. Even the sight of Atem had a golden back light to him. As if Atem was permanently stuck in a photograph filter that Mokuba had tried to show Seto the last time he had been on earth.

This world was blurred and faint and golden to Seto, but he still thinks he would prefer it to the reality of Earth.

Kaiba snapped back to attention, yet that wonderful blur still clouded his mind. Atem had a hold of his knees and was moving steadily above him. Seto felt warm, like his whole body was dunked in a hot spring, and dried off under a heating lamp. Seto's long pale fingers gripped at the silk beneath his naked body, next to Atem's bronzed knees pressing into the fabric, dipping the threads of gold flush against Seto's bony hips. "Good... I feel so good, Atem."

A knowing smile spread on Atem's lips. There were those words that were like a symphony to Atem's ears. That tell-tale flush on Seto's cheeks that were like an artistic  masterpiece to Atem. "Then come for me, beautiful. Paint me a portrait."

Seto heard the ring of Atem's voice in his mind, and he came across his stomach in an instant. A buzz coursed through his veins with the orgasm, his hips instinctually pressing up to meet Atem's. A content buzz, like that of a honey bee being drenched in pollen, or the hiss of a boiling pot of broth being steamed to perfection. Really, Seto only hoped that Atem always felt as good as he did in these moments.

 

____________

 

The pod landed back on Earth, and with the first step onto the metallic platform of the base of his elevator, Seto was reminded of the cold, harsh reality of Earth. He could see clearly on his home world, like a windshield wiper clearing away the raindrops after a storm. It was unfortunate though, that Earth had little to offer in terms of beautiful sights to see.

His black boots clanked against the metal flooring, most of it an unending dreary gray under the yellowing florescent light. Anything that wasn't the same monotone color was the horrid cracked red of rusting iron. 

Seto's vision was 20/20 on this planet, and he saw every detail in painful 5K. The wrinkles of aging investors who would come up to shake his hand after his return, the cracks in the navy colored paint along the walls, clearly unattended to, and the wet brown coffee stain on one of the security guards neckties.

The only spot of light in this painfully clear world was Mokuba, who rushed towards his older brother at a fast pace. Much faster than when he was younger, seeing as Mokuba's legs were now as long as Seto's. "Big Brother!" Mokuba sighed, his thin arms wrapping around Seto's shoulders in a tight embrace. Seto could see the lint gathering on the top of Mokuba's shoulder pads. "Come on! I want to hear all about the trip." Mokuba's voice was like a staccato. A start and a stop. Individual pictures in time instead of a flow of a movie, or the melody of a song like Atem's voice.

The two of them stepped out of the building, waiting under a terrace for Mokuba's car to be brought to the front entrance. Seto had never actually seen the alleged acid rain with his own eyes, but now, as they stood under this metal terrace, waiting for a car, he could see exactly what kind of acid rain the people of this world had been complaining about.

The showers of liquid poured and dripped in front of Seto's eyes. He knew Mokuba was saying something to him, yet all he could focus on was this rain. The smell in the air was sour, as if one's nose knew before their eyes, that this liquid was no good to drink. The black and gray pavement in front of the building, a suspension of gravel and rocks, had that sour smelling steam rising from the ground in front of his eyes, and acid slowly corroding away at the very rocks that made up the pavement.

A trance-like state came over him, and before anyone could stop him, he was rushing forward to stand in the acid rain. He was drenched from head to toe in an instant, covered in the pollution that his selfishness had caused. The droplets of water left small red tracks in their wake along his cheeks and neck. His white coat was quickly growing discolored from the acidity of the drops. He hoped that he was steaming and fuming at this point - and he hoped that everyone would remember that fume and steam long after the car drew him into safety. 

Because it seemed so poetically fitting to him that his pod was causing this acid rain to drip pain onto earth, yet earth had caused this same kind of steaming acid pain on Seto.


End file.
